Child of Kass
by SaiyanOne
Summary: With a dark past, and a clouded future, will Dariga, a Darigan Eyrie, ever have a chance to be someone's neopet and live a normal life? When she meets Emera and her boyfriend Kamiro, she might just have a chance. If only that Draik of Emera's would trust
1. Dariga

Child of Kass.

You all know of Lord Kass. If you live in Neopea then his mere existence is basic knowledge. Now I don't know all about him, or his roles in the world but I do know he has a daughter. Now that is something that everyone doesn't know. But you ask, then how do I? Well I should. I'm his daughter. I go by Dariga. A Darigan Eyrie naturally. The only difference is my eyes. They are pure green. My mother's. She was a plain green Eyrie. A concubine in Darigan's castle. The two met and..well you know. They had to hide me in a tower along with my mother. But during the war, the castle was damaged and I tumbled down. Not knowing how to fly yet, I had a problem. Luckily someone softened my fall.

A certain Lupe named Balthazar. You know, the faerie hunter. He was sure mad when I fell on him 'cause I caused a rare faerie to escape. But as I was still a baby, I managed to charm him with my adorable looks. Going against his usual tough attitude, he took me in as his own and I grew up with him and the gang of Were Lupes that followed him. Balthazar taught me to hunt and the Were Lupes taught me to fight. All of them hunted and sold faeries, but weaker, less valuable ones were eaten. Naturally, I had to eat them to, and I realized they gave me strength. Enough strength to live at least.

When I finally learned to fly, Balthazar said it was time for me to leave him and the pack all together. To find my father. (My mother had been killed in the tower's destruction.) I couldn't bear it, to face my past that is. I knew he was still out there, but I also knew he was in hiding. Everyone knew that. A child would only be a bother. The only choice I had was to flee to Darigan's land. His own citadel perhaps. But my father was hiding from even Lord Darigan. Kass' daughter would be like a trophy to Darigan.

My only other option was to find a human to stay with. That was hard considering Balthazar was only giving me a week to leave.

So here I am, flying with no destination whatsoever. Pretty much screwed now that I think about it. Darigan's citadel looms before me, and I can't afford to get much closer. Ugly, yellow, Darigan Grarrls are patrolling the sky, while Darigan himself gazes out his window in contempt. One look at me and those Grarrls attack. They won't wait to see what I'm doing here. They're stupid.

Sighing, I glide low to the ground hoping to find a place to sleep. A cave catches my eye and head there. I'm not very good at landing, as I am constantly reminded of. I land hard and tumble over in a roll.

"Ouch."

Uneasy, I walk over to the cave entrance. Before I can get my second clawed paw in, a blast of fire shoots outward just missing my left side. I notice with annoyance that whatever shot fire at me singed my tail.

Growling, "What was that for!"

Red slanted eyes peer back at me. Whatever it is steps out into the moonlight. When did the sun go down? It was a Draik. A Mutant Draik. His scales were a grimy green color and his black wings were torn in places. He hissed and his purple tongue flicked past his fangs.

"What are you doing at my master's cave?"

His tail flicked in annoyance.

"I'm just looking for a place to stay, will you relax!"

I was becoming very annoyed and I felt my power getting higher. Slowly, I tried to quell my anger.

Another voice called from inside the cave and a girl came forth. I didn't want to make a scene, so why can't I just leave quietly?

"Drakkor? What are you doing out here?"

Her hair was brown and flowed past her shoulders. Her green shirt and black baggy pants ruffled slightly in the wind. I noticed her eyes were the same as mine. Yet much more fierce and confident. Mine were tired and dull. From the sparse amounts of humans I've seen, I assumed she would be very attractive by human standards. why she didn't have a mate confused me. By the time Eyrie's were as old as me, they would have mates by now. I was the only exception. Then again, I wondered how old I was. Balthazar had told me a few weeks ago that I had been with him for fifteen years, so I guess I'm around that age.

The girl looked at me and a questioning look crossed her face.

"Who are you? Your not one of my neopets."

"I am Dariga." I stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She nodded as if understanding but I could tell she was skeptical.

"Where is your owner? Are you lost?"

Her Draik curled his tail around her legs protectively.

"I don't belong to anyone. However, I am looking for someone to stay with. Would you?"

Drakkor growled lightly in disapproval but the girl hushed him with a pat.

"Well, I'm Emera. Second, I can't take you in just like that. Where did you come from?"

"It's a long tale."

"Then let's sit."

I situated myself next to a rock, and Emera sat next to her Draik, who curled around her protectively, obviously distrusting me. Oh yes, I suppose I look a little foreboding. Purple fur, black wings. My claws are as long as one of her fingers. They could easily tear her arm off. Not that I wanted to.

I began to tell her my story. She listened patiently, sometimes asking a question or two. It surprised me at how little she knew of Kass, and Balthazar. They were quite famous. Though not in good ways. At the mention of Kass being my father, Drakkor stared at me looking very shocked. I laughed at his confusion and continued on. When I was finished Drakkor had fallen asleep and Emera was dozing. Not out of disrespect, but the late hour instead.

Yawning, Emera curled over on her side, using one of the Draik's wings like a blanket.

"I guess you could stay. You don't seem to be a threat. And Drakkor's fallen asleep. If he didn't trust you, he would be up watching you all night. He did that with Kamiro."

She fell asleep there, and I wondered who this Kamiro fellow was. Streching my claws and my wings, I nestled down to rest. I would find out tomorrow probably.

* * *

Written: Tuesday, June 21, 2005 9:22 PM

I wrote this to get my mind working again after my vacation. If you want to call it that. We went to New Jersey since some family lives there. We went mostly to go to my sister's high school graduation, which I didn't even attend because I loved the hotel to much. Pool, hot tub, vending machine next door full of unhealthy things. Cable TV! Anyway, we had to bring my two baby sisters which made things terrible. It was only one room and only two beds. DragonBallZ Uncut kept me satisfied though. I can't believe they would put the uncut version on TV! There's blood and partial nudity as they say. But nothing worse then kid Gohan's butt or something. Though I'd prefer Goku's. (wink) Weird aren't I? I can't help it, he's hot!

Thank's to the following for reviewing my other story:

Digital Skitty: Thanks! Wow an A! First one all year...

Yamato's Tiger Lily: I'm glad you find it funny, and if you keep watching I'll keep writing.

Facia: I'm sorry you don't like it much. But, some corrections. Her name is actually a real Japanese name, looked it up. The dragon is not superpowered as you say, after all, confusion is a very basic move. And his power will be explained in later chapters, so keep reading to find out. And I know it's weird she found a Trapinch on her first try, but there will be a reason for that. So don't worry! All will be explained. Maybe soon, you will have a different outlook on the story. But if you don't want to continue reading that's fine to.

Sweetwater-Rhapsody: That's good, thanks!


	2. Running from the Guards

Child of Kass

The bright glare of the sun woke me up. I tried to shield my eyes with my wing but to no avail. Yawning I stretched like a cat and stood.

Emera and her Draik werealready upand eating a breakfast of sandwiches, along with a boy I hadn't seen yet. His hair was long. Longer than Emera's and a crimson red. His clothes were a weird fashion. I can't really describe it. **(If you've seen Ruroni Kenshin, think of his outfit, or if you read Hikaru no Go, think of Sai's outfit.)** Kind of flowing, and the sleeves and pants were very baggy and loose. Perched on his shoulder was a firey Pteri. A female, I noticed. I assumed this guy to be Kamiro.

I walked over to Emera and sat, feeling slightly out of place.

"Who's this? A new pet?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. She came buy last night, say's she doesn't have an owner and I let her stay the night."

"I see."

Now that I think about it. The way these two act together, I think this man must be her mate. Now I feel _really_ out of place. Sighing, I walk over to Drakkor hoping to start some sort of conversation. He acts cross right off.

"_What_?"

"I just wanted to talk, my goodness."

"Humph." He goes back to cleaning his wing.

"Why are you being so rude? I just got here, and the minute I did you were nasty."

"Your father is _Lord Kass_! What do you think!"

Steam rose from his mouth as he yelled, and I almost wished he would attack, just for a reason to hit him back. I would just say it was for self defense. But still, if I don't know enough about my father for even me to be angry at him, how could this Draik?

Before I could question him furthur, Emera came to separate us.

"Come on, we have to leave. Lord Darigan spotted our little camp and sent one of his guards to throw us out."

The guard was a Grarrl. I remember him from somewhere. He was red and huge too. Black armor covered his body and he had a scar on one cheek. From the medals on his front, I would guess that he was one of the highest ranked guards. He had some sort of gun in his hands and I wasn't about to argue with him.

Emera and Kamiro had doused the small fire and packed their things on a brown Uni, which I assumed was also Kamiro's. With my head low, I walked past the guard and tried to conceal my face with my black mane. I remember clearly who he was now, and he was the last person I wanted to see. I didn't hide as well as I thought I did though, because he stepped right in front of me, blocking my way.

"Look up!" He commanded.

Very slowly, I lifted my head up to face him. When he saw me he growled and cursed.

"You are coming with me. Lord Darigan will be very pleased to see you. Get going, up to the citadel with you."

Emera stood still next to Kamiro and looked at me curiously. Drakkor just glanced at me and turned away. What. No one was going to say anything? Emera could say I was her pet or something, and we could all leave! Slowly, Emera finallyspoke.

"Sir, what do you want with _my_ Eyrie? She has done nothing wrong."

She made sure the guard knew I was her Eyrie, even though I wasn't.

"I don't need to explain myself to you woman. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'd take your belongings and leave immediately."

"Maybe I _don't_ know what's good for me." She said, obviously getting bolder.

"Emera, don't argue. We should just leave like he says." Kamiro tried to reason with her.

"What? And leave her with this guy? I don't think so."

That's it, I'm sick of all these problems! Without even thinking, I hurl myself headfirst at the Grarrl takeing him by surprise. I know he could attack and probably kill me if I didn't do something so I screech loudly to disable him, and it works. He covers his ears and yells loudly in pain. Kamiro pulls Emera up onto the Uni and they run, Drakkor following in the air. Some friends. While he's distracted, I run for it in the direction that they went.

I heard the guard shouting at someone and I assumed he was calling for backup. I pumped my four legs faster, and folded my wings in for more speed.

Almost out of no where, three more Grarrls are in my way. Desperate, I shoot a beam of purple light at them which only stuns them long enough for me to pass them. Instantly I feel weaker. Balthazar taught me that one, and I had almost no time to practice it before. I see a small cliff and run to it. Looking down, I can see almost all of neopea. Exhausted, I just and spread my wings out. I glide lower, out of sight from the citadel that I have grown to hate these past few days.

I can't find Emera or any of her friends so I head to a different area. Once I get a good look at my surroundings, I recall Balthazar telling me about this place. He called it the Haunted Woods or something. He said that's where he lived a long time ago. Old trees started to get in my way, reaching out and grabbing at my wings with their boney 'hands'. I had no choice but to land. Again, I tumble on landing and stop in front of a tree. Not any tree I've ever seen before.

This one had holes in it resembling a face, and what looked like..a brain!

* * *

Written: Wednesday, June 22, 2005 12:09 PM

Thanks to:

icytiger8888: Hey, I looked you up on neopets but it said I couldn't mail you. You can look me up and try to send one to me. See if that will work.


	3. The Brain Tree

Child of Kass

Why is it, that wherever I go, whatever I do, something bad always has to happen! My first flight was a disaster. I got lost. Got the tip of my tail burnt almost clean off by some paranoid Draik. Caused trouble for an innocent girl and her friends. And now! I'm stuck next to a crazy tree, with a brain! Oh, it's talking now too.

"You! Why have you approached me?"

I got up and tried to brush the dirt off my fur. "I'm sorry sir. I just fell."

"Wait…you have Balthazar's scent on you. Yes..definately. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. I'm just surprised he didn't eat you at first glance. After all, flying is an Eyrie's best defense since they can fly so well. And since you obviously can't do that very well, it should have be to easy for Balthazar to overcome you. What is your secret?"

Well _I _was surprised this thing could smell for that matter. It had a hole for a nose! And a mouth, and eyes! How did it see me! One thing was for sure, his brain worked. He was right about Balthazar. He was certainly very vicious, as were the Were Lupes he travaled with.

"It's a long story." And frankly, I was tired of telling it. "And why should I tell you? You'll probably just forget it, you already have to much stuff in that brain of yours."

"Little girl! I am the Brain Tree! I can absorb as much information as I can ever possibly desire! I, my dear, can never know enough."

I sighed. I did not have time or patience for this.

"I really don't have the time to tell you."

The few leaves on his branches shook violently and he roared. "Well make time! I can't pass up the opportunity to learn about a Darigan Eyrie, especially one that has escaped Balthazar with almost no skills whatsoever!"

"Fine! You want to know that bad! I'll tell you…"

I began to tell him my entire story. Whatever I could remember that is. Halfway through I grew very impatient because he looked as if he was sleeping! Why should I bother talking to people if they won't listen!

"And that's it. Were you even listening!"

He grumbled and opened his eyes. "Insolent child! Do you have no respect for the wise? Do you even know what the word wise means?"

Of course I did, I'm not stupid. Knowing this guy though, he could make up a new definition. "Yes, it means being intelligent. Being smart."

"No! Do you think _you_ are wise?"

"Yes. _I_ think so."

"Then you are not."

"Excuse me?"

"The wise can not know that they are wise. Like…fish for example."

Great. I'm being lectured about fish by a grumpy old tree.

"Fish?"

"Yes. Fish do not know they are wet, for they are always swimming. Rocks don't know they are hard, for they never become soft nor do they move. Grass doesn't know it's greeness, for it can not see! It is the way of the world child!"

"So a wise person can't know they are wise?"

"Yes. Only another person could tell you."

Well, it was starting to become logical. Sort of…

"So then, what is wisdom?"

He chuckled. "Wisdom is thinking of the afterwards."

…What?

"But you can't know what is going to happen. Only a psychic, or amind reader can."

"Let me ask you something. What do you think would happen if you…jumped of that cliff right now?"

He gestured to a cliff. Looking over it, it seemed to head straight to an ocean below. Several pointed rocks and fallen logs littered the ground. Well I wonder.

"Considering my wings aren't in the best shape, and that I'm very tired, I would probably fall to the ground and die. What does that have to do with anything?"

He laughed again. I must have missed the joke.

"You see. You do know, and with that knowledge you would know not to jump."

"But that's just common sense. Even if I was ready to jump I wouldn't, because there would be that chance that I still might fall."

I received no response. Turning back around, I noticed that the face that once decorated the tree's front was gone, replaced by regular tree bark. The only thing still out of place was the brain, which pulsed every so often.

"Yeah, nevermind."

Someone shouted at me from behind. "You! We got you now!"

"No, not more guards!" I whined tirdely.

* * *

Written: Thursday, June 23, 2005 4:52 PM

Thanks To:

Digital Skitty: Thanks for that correction. Neopia does sound much better than Neopea. I havn't been on they site very often.


End file.
